Mai HiME: Masquerade
by ArcaJeth
Summary: Months after the events of Loose Threads, the student's of Fuuka Gakuen gather for an evening of intrigue and romance.
1. Part 1

DISCLAIMER: Mai-Hime and all non-original characters are the property of Sunrise and Bandai. This is a work of parody and I gain no profit from it. 

**Special Thanks:** Since this part contains so many story threads, I want to thank my beta readers, Cuddlyness, JstLurkin, and Mireiyu from the Shoujo-Ai Forum. :HUGS:

**Author's Note:** This story is the epilogue to my angst-filled story, "Loose Threads." it occurs a few months after part 13 and is a much happier story. (No double suicides this time ) therefore, it is SPOILER-FILLED. you have been warned.

**Mai-HiME: Masquerade **

**Part One**

Himeno Fumi, former maid and current director of Fuuka Gakuen welcomed them at the door. Her customary business suit, worn during school hours, was replaced with a black gothic maid's uniform. Its high-  
necked blouse and starched, white apron (with plenty of lace frills) spoke of yesteryear. Her pastel pink hair was hidden under a short, black wig.

"Welcome to the director's Residence," she said cheerfully as students streamed in. The guests were dressed in all manner of costume from the mundane to the outlandish.

The Director's Costume Ball was a new event at the school, but Fumi hoped it would become a valued tradition.

Through the door sauntered the leggy, blonde Corsican assassin, Mireille Bouquet. Perfectly coiffed, blonde hair sleeveless top and snug mini-skirt guaranteed that would-be enemies were lulled by her beauty. Until, that is they found themselves at the end of her gun.

"Bon soirée, Mademoiselle Fumi," she greeted in oddly accented French. She gracefully passed as her high-heeled boots clicked smartly upon the tiled foyer.

"MAI!"

Her oh-so-cool entrance was foiled by the arrival of her pint-sized partner-in-crime; the suddenly very talkative, Yuumura Kirika.

Decked out in a white hoody, over a denim vest (also with mini-skirt) and pink tennis shoes, the mop-headed killing machine was flying this way and that, trying to spot familiar faces under the masks.

The Corsican bombshell (a.k.a Tokiha Mai) smiled apologetically to Fumi-san as she tried to rein her roommate in. The two made for the sounds of music and laughter inside.

The next guest was quite a surprise to Fumi-san.

"Haruka," she exclaimed. "So good to see you, er...ALL of you."

For Haruka had indeed arrived. That is Tenoh Haruka; seven of them to be exact.

"Is she here yet? Where is she? She said she was coming. TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"Um...pardon," Fumi ventured, her trademark poise was starting to crack by now. "Whom are you looking for?"

All seven Sailor Uranus's gave an exasperated sigh.

"Who else? Yukino-ONEE-SAMA!" they replied with such giddiness Fumi could almost see their intimate fantasies dancing in their heads.

The Kikukawa Yukino (ONEE-SAMA)Fan Club had arrived.

The director made a mental note for aspirin, lots of aspirin.

"She hasn't arrived yet, I'm afraid," she said.

The fan club was rather famous (or infamous) for being rabid Yukino otaku. Even going as far as getting eyeglass prescriptions to match the student council president (whether they needed them or not).

"Why are you all..?" Fumi indicated their identical costumes.

"That's simple," said Ayame (apparently the group's leader since she had the most swoon in her voice when she said "Yukino-ONEE-SAMA!) She whipped out a PDA seemingly from nowhere. "According to Kaori-chan's surveillance Onee-sama said she wanted to be a Sailor Senshi for the party. Ayu-chan found out that Onee-sama wanted to go to the party with Haruka."

"I hid in a trashcan for three hours for that tidbit," Ayu (apparently) boasted.

"So obviously she came as Kaioh Michiru a.k.a. Sailor Neptune," Ayame concluded loftily.

"I can't wait for her to arrive," Ayu gushed. "I'm her favorite, you know."

"Just because Yukino Onee-sama spoke to you once in the washroom doesn't make you her favorite!" Kaori interjected before adding to Fumi: "She asked her for a paper towel."

"It was fate!" Ayu insisted. "Our eyes met, and in that moment I knew Onee-sama was my destiny! It was a paper towel of love."

The eventual melee was cut short by the arrival of the desperately anticipated senshi.

"USAGI!"

...and her date...

"MAMORU!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Away from the chaos of the entrance, Harada Chie and Senou Aoi were working the crowd for loose rumors, dressed as Lillian Jogakuen's Satou Sei and Toudou Shimako respectively.

The juiciest tidbit of the night was the appearance of the golden-voiced wunderkind of Fuuka, Alyssa Searrs. In a new, mature body.  
The official story was she had a genetic disorder which stunted her growth. Apparently the disorder had been cured over the summer.

While Chie found this explanation highly suspect, everyone was being annoyingly tight-lipped on the subject.

"That scowl doesn't fit you." Aoi chided her.

"I do so hate losing," Chie groused.

"Then shall I let you win later on?" Aoi grinned lasciviously.

"When did you ever 'let' me win? I've always gained victory by pure talent."

Aoi only smiled knowingly as she kissed her lover's cheek.

"Keep that up and a Sister will punish us," Chie whispered, for she was clad in the dark-green, modestly cut sailor fuku of Lillian Jogakuen. "I wish Fuuka was a garden of maidens."

"I think you'd enjoy that far too much," a similarly dressed Aoi replied. "Why do I get the feeling you'd start your own harem then?"

Her companion's reply was cut short when the house lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared on the stage.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," a disembodied voice announced. "For the first time on stage, Fuuka Gakuen's own, Alyssa Searrs and Loli-Connexion!"

The was a general gasp from the audience as holographic flames erupted to reveal five group members pounding out a blistering speed metal riff:

Minagi Mikoto, still in her Kirika outfit, was a whirlwind on the drums. Yuuki Nao, dressed in the white jacket and skirt of St. Spica Girl's Institute, mercilessly thrashed lead guitar. Munakata Shiho strummed along on rhythm guitar, resplendent in a coral pink kimono and plenty of hair ribbons. And on bass Class 2's diminutive diva, Oota Yayoi, dressed in a white athletic shirt and bloomers, pounded out a killer line.

Before them all, wearing a black tres jolie ensemble, with elaborate white lace accents along the knee-length skirt stood the lead vocalist of Loli-Connexion. While not very tall, the new Alyssa Searrs' teenage body was a vision of trim figure and scant curves. Her platinum-blonde hair cascaded down her back, held with a black lace ribbon.

Her flashing blue eyes sparkled with a mirth she knew not even in her extended childhood. Pumping her satin-gloved fist to the punishing beat Fuuka's "Golden Angel" sang. It wasn't the soft, youthful lisp her fans remembered, but a banshee's wail whose power pressed the audience backward.

Punishing yet always melodic, Alyssa's singing pushed Loli-Connexion forward with its power. Backstage, Alyssa's android companion M.I.Y.U. beamed as laser lights and pyrotechnics blazed from her gunarm.

The costumed audience gathered into a writhing, dancing mob as the group belted out its signature tune "My Electronic Lover." As the set ended, the members drifted off stage to find refreshment, Alyssa was met by an odd couple.

Akane (dressed in a navy school blazer, white blouse with red tie, above a green checked skirt) along with Kazuya (in a black gaku-ran over a white dress shirt) joined Alyssa and her companions at the drink table.

"You guys rocked!" Kazuya exclaimed his arm about Akane's waist.  
"Do you have an album out?"

"Actually, Miyu was recording the performance," Alyssa smiled up at the android.

"Retail CDs will be ready by the end of the evening Oujo-sama," she announced with a peculiar gleam in her eye. "Would you like to retire for the evening?"

"Do you two ever get enough?" Yuuki Nao cut in as she tossed a water bottle to the diminutive diva. "I hope that new body of yours came with a warranty."

"I never hear you complaining about it Yuuki Nao," Miyu smiled sweetly.

"Umm...you all stay together?" Akane ventured. "Isn't it cramped in that church basement?"

"It's not like we need a lot of room," Alyssa took the drink gratefully. "There's Miyu's maintenance equipment, some closet space, toiletries and of course the bed.

"THE bed?" Kazu leaned forward with interest.

"Arima-kun," Akane tugged rather forcefully at his arm. "Let's go dance."

"But, Miyazawa-san," Kazu noticed the sharp look in her eyes. "Um...so take care."

"Is he ever whipped," Nao commented as the young man was dragged away.

"I think I'm ready to go," Alyssa smiled at both girl and android. "Feel like accompanying me?"

"As if!" Nao sniffed.

"Suit yourself. Come along Miyu," Alyssa led her companion away. I want to test that oscillation upgrade you were telling me about."

Nao stood there a moment, her mouth hanging agape. With the pain of her recent past Nao thought it would be difficult to be with anyone again. But with these two she'd found something...interesting.

"In for a penny," she said with a shamefaced grin. Nao quickly followed her roommates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikoto was busy gathering snacks from the refreshment table. Or rather the other guests were trying to secure some food before the little firebrand grabbed it.

Behind her, sitting at a table, Tokiha Mai followed the girl with her eyes. She smiled absently thinking of everything that had brought her to this point. To think that a twist of fate could have ripped Mikoto from her arms forever.

However, she dwelled not upon these things. There was just too much to be thankful for now. That beautiful girl's love was one such thing.

Mikoto busily argued with a caterer over a rack of lamb, while Mai watched her from behind. The small girl had abandoned her white hoody exposing her cute bottom. Mai was guiltily glad she had insisted her roommate wear a miniskirt tonight.

"Enjoying the view?" The blonde Corsican spun, red-faced, to face the French aristocracy.

Her Majesty Maria Antonia Josepha Johanna von Habsburg-Lothringen, Archduchess of Austria and Queen of France. Or just Marie Antoinette for short.

Resplendent in gown of white and silver with beaded underskirt and overskirt, white chemise, and lace choker, the queen held a white-  
feathered fan which she used to hide a most embarrassed flush from her powdered face and green eyes.

For the comment had come from her companion Oscar François de Jarjayes.  
In the blue topcoat, epaulettes, white breeches and riding boots of her uniform, the Captain of the Garde Impériale positively shimmered with satisfaction. With a sword at her side she seemed prepared to do battle with anyone who threatened her queen.

"Uhhh...Natsuki?" A red-faced Mai finally managed. "I didn't see you come in."

"We decided to make a low-key entrance," Fujino Shizuru's smile broadened.

"I still don't see why I couldn't be Oscar," Kuga Natsuki fumed as she shifted her corset. A tremendously high wig of blonde curls sat precariously upon her head and spilled down her back.

"Because you lost the bet Natsuki," her companion reminded her. "Or would you rather pay the penalty?"

"So, wow, this is some party," Mai changed the subject as Natsuki's face turned crimson. "I hear it's going to be an annual affair."

"Everyone needs a chance to live out certain fantasies," the former student council leader nodded toward Mikoto. "Every now and then."

The feral girl was returning laden with treats, an angelic smile on her face. As there eyes met, Mikoto's smile faltered a moment, but did not disappear. She greeted Natsuki and Shizuru warmly, yet her gaze never strayed long from the woman she loved most.

The two couples chatted a while longer, Mai's arm thrown casually about Mikoto's waist. It was a few moments passed before she realized her hand lingered near her companion's backside.

"Shall we dance, Your Highness?" Shizuru asked bowing elegantly over Natsuki's hand.

"How forward of you!" The queen feigned genteel outrage. "You assume far too much Captain of the Guard. I thought you'd never ask."

She was led away, her escort wondering aloud if the costume shop would let them keep the feathered fan.

Suddenly alone with Mikoto, Mai guiltily pulled her hand away. But, her small companion would have nothing of it. She brazenly threw her arms about Mai's neck and gazed into her amethyst eyes.

As she gazed at this girl who loved her so mightily, Mai felt something inside begin to give. Feeling their bodies so close, separated by only a few flimsy layers of fabric would soon be her undoing.

"Mikoto, the food," she tried feebly.

"I'm not hungry."

The last shreds of her resolve slipping away, Mai leaned in towards those luscious, cherry lips...only to be stopped by a tap on her shoulder.

"Keep it PG, Mai-chan" Harada Chie quipped. "You two are starting to affect the Yukino fan club."

She nodded towards an awkward looking group of bespectacled girls all dressed as Sailor Uranus. All were looking on while chewing their handkerchiefs.

"Let's go Mai," Mikoto offered helpfully.

"You don't want to stay for the party?" Mai queried.

"There's nothing here that I want." Mikoto answered with a quick kiss.

Mai could only smile as she was led away. What would the rest of this night bring?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The aforementioned Yukino Fan Club was in its own quandary at the moment. Their beloved ONEE-SAMA, had been swept off her feet by a Mysterious Masked Interloper (or MMI as Ayame had dubbed him). A schism had formed in the club's ranks birthing two factions:  
The group who resolved to celebrate the president's new-found love, and the group who would tolerate the MMI until they found some kind of dark secret about him or at the very least got him to stand under a pot of boiling oil.

"We can't just off him!" Ayu exclaimed. "I thought we wanted Yukino onee-sama's happiness above all else.

"Of course that's what I want," Ayame shot back. "I just want her happiness to be with ME! We wouldn't even be in this mess if SOMEONE hadn't heard ONEE-SAMA wrong!"

"How dare you?" Ayu countered. Her voice becoming even more shrill (if that was humanly possible). "I know what I heard! Yukino onee-sama wanted to go to the party with Haruka. She was saying that to Oota-san in the dressing room after gym."

"The DRESSING ROOM!" Ayame exploded. "You mean...you saw...her..."

Ayu nodded reverently. "It was a spiritual experience. Pink..."

"Hey, wait a minute," Kaori interjected before all the girls fainted. "Where are they"  
Caught up in their (rather vivid) fantasies, none of them had noticed their beloved onee-sama disappear.

"They're ALONE!" Ayame's back went rigid. "That cad could do anything. He might do this, or that. Or even THAT! Yukino ONEE-SAMA fan club, ACTION!"

As the hyperactive fan-girls spread out across the mansion, they managed to miss a secluded terrace, separated from the party by curtains and French doors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignoring the view of a lighted Fuuka Gakuen Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi danced the night away.

"Are you happy Usagi?" The masked hero asked.

"Yes very," Kikukawa Yukino answered, leaning her head on her companion's shoulder. "But you don't have to stay in character. No one can see us here.

"It's called methodical acting," Suzushiro Haruka as she lifted Yukino's chin to see her eyes.

"Method," she corrected softly, going in for a sweet kiss. "I missed you."

"And I you," Haruka basked in her presence. Even though her ankles smarted from the lifts in her shoes, she could endure if only for those lips.

"By the way," Yukino said. "Why did you want to visit me like this? I don't care if people know about us."

"And I don't care if no one knows I'm here," Haruka answered beneath the dark wig and top hat. "I just wanted you to myself tonight. This night is about your fantasy"

"Mmm," Yukino murmured as she leaned against Haruka's breast...or at least where it was supposed to be.

"How did you hide them?"

"A friend of mine at Tokyo University showed me how," Haruka said adjusting the binding. "She writes these trashy romance novels, which is strange because she's also some kind of kendo master.

"Though I can't wait to get out of this," she sighed. "'Truth' and 'Justice' here are suffocating."

"Maybe you could come back to my room then?" Yukino offered with a shy smile. "I could help refresh you."

"Yukino," Haruka chided. "Dorm regulations prohibit overnight guests-"

She was cut off by Yukino's lips upon her own.

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said when they parted. "Forget the rules."

Rendered speechless for once, Haruka gallantly took Yukino's arm and retired to the Fuuka Gakuen dormitory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews, comments and just for reading. It think it's harder for me to write something happy than to put characters through the seven levels of Hell. Though I am glad to dig myself out of the Angst Pit for once. The next part is...well, you'll find out.**

:HUGS:

Arca Jeth


	2. Part 2

DISCLAIMER: Mai-Hime and all non-original characters are the property of Sunrise and Bandai. This is a work of parody and I gain no profit from it. 

**Special Thanks:** Since this part contains so many story threads, I want to thank my beta readers, Cuddlyness, JstLurkin, and Mireiyu from the Shoujo-Ai Forum. :HUGS:

**Mai-HiME: Masquerade **

**Part Two**

On returning to their room, Mai was suddenly struck by how small it truly was. Suddenly shy, Mikoto had gone into the bathroom to change into her sleepwear while Mai changed in the outer room. Only a thin door separated them and soon not even that.

Mai was glad the younger girl was taking her time changing for she had some decisions to make. Laid out on the bed was an indecently sheer, midnight-blue chemise and embroidered lace panties. Next to them were Mai's standard yellow pajamas.

Over the month since they'd left the hospital, Mai had mulled over this night, how she would dress, should there be candle light? Should there be soft music playing? Rose petals on the sheets?

Somehow all of those seemed wrong, false. Her love of Mikoto and the love the feral girl returned wasn't about the trappings of romance novels. Those expressions of love were shallow and self-serving. Mai swept the gaudy underthings back into her lingerie drawer and donned her pajamas.

"This is the Mai she loves," she said as she looked into her nightstand mirror and purposefully mussed her strawberry-blonde hair. "The real me, not some tarted-up version of me."

As Mai turned down the bed her foresight was rewarded when Mikoto emerged from the bathroom in her customary nightshirt. Yet, as the feral girl climbed into bed, Mai could tell by the way the garment clung that she wore nothing underneath.

Both girls were now beneath the sheets gazing at each other. Mikoto regarded Mai with her golden eyes. Somehow, Mai seemed different tonight. The feral girl knew something like this was coming but she thought she'd have more time to prepare. Her beloved friend now disheveled in her pajamas, hair mussed and full breasts peeking from within the thin garment.

Of course she'd craved Mai's love and affections, but the reality of realizing those affections physically was new to her. Something she'd only indulged in her most private adolescent fantasies. That party and that world where everyone else existed were far away now. That era when they coexisted as mere friends was fast coming to an end.

The promise of this new world frightened the younger girl as well as it enticed her. She'd only known one other in what people called "intimacy" and it was an experience she hadn't wanted to repeat. But now, to have Mai, one she loved above all others, to have that Mai to herself-"

Lips pressed Mikoto's lips. Her yelp of surprise turned into a murmur of pleasure as realized Mai was kissing her. At first she thought herself in a dream. Those soft lips could not be touching her own. The body slowly melting into that other soft body could not be hers. She'd been thinking too much (something Mikoto couldn't recall ever doing before) and Mai had taken the initiative.

This other Mikoto's mouth opened, inviting Mai's tongue to dance with hers. This other Mikoto felt Mai's hands travel up and down her spine leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. This other Mikoto plunged her hands into Mai's lovely hair, mussing it further and reveling in the silky texture of it.

Unable to contain her jealousy the true Mikoto put aside her astral counterpart and reentered her body. Only to find a new Mai had replaced her beloved friend. The new Mai did not laugh or smile or cook tasty meals. The new Mai only hungered. And tonight she would feed on Mikoto.

Keenly aware of Mikoto's stiffening response, Mai slowed her assault upon her lips, instead making sweet love to them. Her tongue caressed Mikoto's mouth, lips savored Mikoto's lips. The younger girl relaxed, seeing that this wild animal was only another facet of Mai's personality. This facet both frightened and excited her.

Deciding to experiment, Mikoto urged Mai into a sitting position, her legs out before her. Mikoto straddled her hips and began kissing her mouth, cheeks and neck, searching for and locating the buttons of her top.

Taken aback by the girl's audacity but not to be outdone, Mai reached behind Mikoto with the pretence of holding her close. Yet instead, she slid her hands down to caress the younger girl's tight posterior. She lifted the cotton nightshirt and explored the smooth, supple flesh, she'd guiltily coveted mere hours before.

Mikoto, having succeeded in opening Mai's top, buried her face in those handsome breasts taking in Mai's aroma. The scent, so familiar to Mikoto sensitive nose was now laden with pheromones which made the younger girl dizzy with desire.

Mai barely stifled a cry when Mikoto's lips and tongue found her breasts. The feral girl was exploring, mapping that expanse with her mouth, delicately tasting of Mai's sensitive skin. She found the hardened nipple and took it into her mouth.

Entranced, Mai stole a glance at her love as Mikoto sampled her. The younger girl gazed up at her, gold hued eyes glittering, as she held the captive nipple in her teeth and teased it with her tongue.

Somehow Mai stayed conscious as Mikoto released one nipple and concentrated on the other. While she loved what the younger girl was doing, she couldn't allow it to continue. Mai also wanted to enjoy Mikoto's body. She wanted to know the feeling of giving her pleasure.

Reluctantly tugging Mikoto away, Mai motioned for her to raise her arms in mock surrender. Seeing the outline of those petite breasts Mai slowly pulled the cotton garment over the younger girls head. The relished the little tremors Mikoto made as the fabric rasped against her hardened nipples.

The now-nude girl obediently lay down when bidden and blushed deeply as Mai paused to take in her form. Though she'd seen it many times, Mai had never truly appreciated the beautiful symmetry of Mikoto's young body. But before she allowed herself to be lost in this beauty, Mai set about the art of giving pleasure.

She kissed both dark nipples but did not linger. Instead she allowed the room's air currents to play across the now-moistened flesh. She watched as those small fruits ripened and ignored Mikoto's small whimpers for relief. She instead rested on her elbows above her love, allowing her breasts, her nipples to trail up and down Mikoto's front. In their path little fires of pleasure sparked for them both.

_Girls' bodies are so much fun to play with_ Mai recalled at a later date.

She was kissing her now, the taste of each other's body mingling together. It was all Mai could do to hold on as Mikoto took over, upendingMai and relieving her of her pajama bottoms. Mikoto's small hands began to explore, eliciting pleasure wherever they landed.

Academically, Mai knew what was coming next but she had no preparation for it. Over the month she'd spent dreaming of this night she would wonder how it would feel to have another touch her there. Mikoto's hands moved downward, paying homage to Mai's soft skin, now misted with perspiration. She now came near that place, that sacred shrine where a girl's most intimate treasure lay hidden. And entered.

A cry unlike anything in her experience tore its way from the depths of Mai's soul through her body and issued from her mouth. Excited by the unknowable sound Mikoto descended on Mai's moist folds, tasting and teasing, searching for the center of her pleasure.

As Mikoto's agile tongue danced within her Mai wondered if she could use such a wonderful instrument for something so mundane as speech again. Such thoughts were forgotten as Mikoto found and made love to the clitoris. Mai's pleasure doubled, tripled.

Later on Mai was a bit ashamed that her body could be played like a musical instrument. But with an artist like Mikoto, she was content to let her compose her masterworks.

A voice that was not her own called out, urging her love to complete the work, to complete her. Memory and coherent thought dissolved into sound and sensation.

Mikoto's amazing command of the female body pushed Mai past the veils and through the threshold of Climax. She was a plaything of sensation, a toy of pleasure.

She barely recalled weeping shamelessly at the power of the moment. Mikoto allowing her to make her own attempt at bringing her to orgasm. The taste of her lover on her lips. The feel of her small body quaking with the release of pent up arousal. Mikoto's promise that Mai could practice on her as much as she liked in the future.

These were what Mai remembered best. And the look of unadulterated love on Mikoto's face as they finally drifted to sleep.

That kind of love frightened her. It was obsessive and possessive. It had a mind of its own and could creep in out of nowhere. But that kind of love was what they had for each other. That kind of love was the best kind.

That kind of love was always true.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin.

Once again, I thank everyone for sticking with me on this journey. I will continue to fight for truth, justice and the Yuri Way.

:HUGS:

Arca Jeth


End file.
